The objective of this proposed research is to develop an artificial tooth replacement that can be placed into edentulous areas to restore function. This tooth substitute will be a prosthesis consisting of two parts: (1) the root portion, a metallic implant with an open-pore system of sintered metal fiber aggregate attached to a solid metal rod; and (2) a crown portion attached to the portion of the metal rod which extends into the oral cavity. The funds requested are to support 21 baboons with implant crowns in place.